


Уютный домик

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Когда Чарльз бросил все, оставив школу Хэнку, и просто уехал, то Эрик последовал за ним не раздумывая. Их противостояние, их борьба с людьми и друг с другом давно закончились, настало время уйти на покой.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	Уютный домик

Когда Чарльз бросил все, оставив школу Хэнку, и просто уехал, то Эрик последовал за ним не раздумывая. Их противостояние, их борьба с людьми и друг с другом давно закончились, настало время уйти на покой.

Отыскать Ксавье труда не составило. В конце концов, их объединяли годы дружбы и вражды, годы запутанных, но слишком тесных отношений, благодаря которым оба успели хорошо изучить своего визави.

И как знак примирения — шахматы. Нечто большее, чем просто игра. Нечто объединяющее их и выделяющее схожесть Эрика и Чарльза. Оба искусные манипуляторы, которые просчитывают ходы наперед, а затем просто передвигают нужные фигуры на доске.

И вот теперь они прикупили небольшой домик на лазурном берегу. Сущую развалюху, но Эрику нравилась идея воссоздать все собственными руками. Пожалуй, у них в крови разрушать и строить с нуля. Чарльз не имел ничего против, только попросил начать с дорожки, ведущей к морю. Он хотел, чтобы Эрик укрепил и расширил дощатый настил для того, чтобы коляска смогла спокойно проходить там.

Чарльз странно себя чувствовал выбирая в интернете новые шторы и посуду для их с Эриком дома. Если бы кто-нибудь однажды сказал, что они будут вот так налаживать совместный быт, то Чарльз никогда бы не поверил.

Но вот он, сидит за компьютером и копается на сайте интернет-магазина, выбирая всякий полезный хлам, а Эрик занят перестройкой дорожки, ведущей к морю, как и просил его Чарльз.

Иногда Ксавье было страшно. Он боялся, что проснется, а все происходящее окажется мороком Темного Феникса или Эммы Фрост. Но его жизнь была реальна. И, черт подери, он впервые был так счастлив. Точнее, счастливы были они с Эриком.


End file.
